In the past, there is a detection technique of detecting a state change of a substrate surface. For example, there is a sensor of measuring a property or a component of an analyte solution using a surface acoustic wave. Further, for example, there is a surface plasmon resonance (SPR) measuring device.
Further, there is a measurement technique using a complex including an aptamer part that is combined with thrombin and inhibits enzyme activity of thrombin and a probe part that is combined with a target molecule. In the measurement technique using a complex, for example, when a target molecule is combined with a probe part, thrombin is not combined with an aptamer part, and thrombin shows activity. In the measurement technique using a complex, the presence of a target molecule is detected by measuring enzyme activity of thrombin.
Further, there is a sensor in which one or more specific nucleic acid ligands are attached to a substrate. Further, there is also a sensor in which a measuring electrode is coated with an enzyme or the like, and a sensor absorbs an analyte solution using a capillary phenomenon.